earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanrillas Shadowstep
Category:Blood ElfCategory:HordeCategory:RogueCategory:Tears of Draenor "I have no family. I have no friends. I have no acquaintances. All that remains is me. I know I can trust that much." -Lanrillas Shadowstep Appearance Lanrillas wears complete black leather, stolen off of Defias enemies he ran into a couple of times and a mask that completely shrouds his face and shows glowing, red eyes to anyone who looks into the small opening. He also wields two scimitars, is preferred and most skilled weapon. This outfit covers his physical features completely so no one can see them with the naked eye. He has a very bony appearance, especially in his face, due to his abnormal feeding at younger ages. Even though he's fixed this now, his appearance remains bony, but his strength has increased a lot, making it easy to trick opponents into thinking he's weak and fragile. His eyes, like all Blood Elves, are glowing green because of exposure to the magics surrounding his city when he was a boy. His skin, also like most Blood Elves, is a dark red. It was passed on by his parents because of their exposure to Fel energy from the Warlocks found near his home in Murder Row. His hair, long and naturally silky, is a dark black and is tied up in a large ponytail to keep it from getting in the way of fighting if he's not wearing his mask, which has not been seen for a long time. Two strands would also hang over his shoulders is he's not wearing a mask but this is due to his own personal taste, not the desire to look fashionable. When he wears his mask, his hair is just in a big clump at the back of it since it doesn't really matter then. On his right shoulder, there's a huge patch of skin that appears to be majorly burnt, as if his skin itself was directly on fire at one point. He also has a deformed, but still perfectly functional, left leg that was crushed due to an incident in Silithus. The bone is fine, but his foot is pointed a bit too far to the left, one of his lower bones pokes to the right a little, forming a slight bump on his leg, and his kneecap is pointed upwards slightly. Despite these problems, he seems to walk, run, and fight perfectly normal; it's simply a visible deformity that has no hindrance on his life at all. History No one really knows anything about Lanrillas' past. The only certain things is he no longer has a biological family and he has an incredibly strong hatred for Kael'thas and the Scourge, more so than most Blood Elves. Lanrillas never talks about his past with anyone and it's speculated that not even he knew much about it, whether it be by forced memory loss or something else. Currently While Lanrillas was a member of the Tears of Draenor, the invasion of the Scourge caused him to realize he'd never be much of a help to anyone in this world. He found it was impossible to work and get along with others in his own mind due to what he remembers from his past. To make up for it, he conducted several investigations on the new Scourge before sending the details to the leader of the Tears of Draenor. He figured it was the only way he could be of any help at this point. Currently, Lanrillas is dead. Due to no one spotting him as a Death Knight or any other undead, it is believed that the fire bomb he carried with him did in fact worked and burned his corpse before it was turned into a member of the Scourge.